Weird Is My Specialty
Story by Silver :) Please comment! Main characters Silverkit Leafkit Whitekit Bluekit Prologue The cat was beautiful, but terrifiying. Her brown eyes shone, with tinges of gold to them, like sunlight. Her sleek silver fur was neat and smooth. When she was in battle, she was skilled. But, it was her paw that scared them. Her fron right paw was longer than her other paws, so she ran with lurching steps. It terrified them, even though she was rather pretty. "Are you sure she will be this?" a she-cat asked, eyes wide with disgust. "Yes Spottedclaw." A tom mewed, looking bored. "But-but she's hideous!" "Shush!" he snapped. "No! Firelight, you're acting incompetent! No one will let her in!" Firelight rolled his eyes. "She's staying" he growled, before padding off. ---- "She will be so embarrassed that she'll join us, easy. Especially the way Starclan's treating her." a tom growled, pacing. "That's briliant and all Tigerthorn, but who'll mentor her?" a she-cat asked. "I will Appleshine." Tigerthorn snapped. "What an honor!" Appleshine gasped. TBC Chapter 1-Silverkit I opened my eyes. I had no friends to play with. I started padding out, but quickly stopped when Bluekit stepped out from behind the den and smirked. "Well, look at that! The freak managed to get out the door. Congratulations." Her voice was snarky and arrogant, and I longed to tear her throat out. Whitekit stood behind Bluekit, not backing her up, but not siding with me either. "Bluekit go away. I don't want to hurt my eyes by looking at you anymore" I retorted, purposely wrinkling my nose and turning my head away. Bluekit yowled, "Freak!" and flounced away. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some moss. I started a game of catch by myself when the most annoying cat in the world showed up. 'Hey there Silverkitty" he purred, flicking his tail. I groaned and glared at him. "My name is Silverkit Scratchpaw!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes. "Sorry, just trying to be nice!" Scratchpaw meowed, widening his eyes. 'Yeah, meaning you'll tell those idiots everything I say!" I laughed, shoving by him and pading to the elders den. Leafkit bounded behind me, pouncing on cats' tails. I purred when she caught Scratchpaw's squarely as he was recounting a heroic made up story to Bluekit, who was looking at him like he was Starclan's gift. I slipped into the elders den, one of the only places, the only place, here I could be without cats looking at me with pity, or more often, disgust. The elders were grumpy, but they liked Leafkit and me because we would listen attentively. I saw Leafkit slide in and sit down behind me. "Can you tell us a story?" I asked. The elders, Sweetfur, her mate Duskscratch, and Mousetail, all looked up and nodded. "What will it be about?" Sweetfur mewed. "How about a story about the fox?" The elders exchanged a glance. "Very well, but you can't tell a soul!" Mousetail hissed, lowering her voice. "It was an ordinary day. We were settling down for sharing tongues when a fox bounded into the camp. It killed your mother Silverkit, along with almost half the cats in Grassclan before it was finally driven away." Mousetail said, leaving out that her mate, Cedarclaw, had been one of those who had died. I thanked the elders and left. Leafkit nudged me gently. "Yes?" I asked, turning around. "Do you want to play Mossball with me?" Leafkit asked, cocking her head to the side. "Sure!" I said, grateful that someone would play with me. Chapter 2-Whitekit ''Why are you so mean to Silverkit? ''I pictured myself asking. Then I shook my hea. I didn't want to be rude, but this was getting out of hand. ''I'm not brave enough. And Bluekit won't let me out of her sight. ''I thought, frowning. "What's wrong Whitekit? Did the freak hurt you?" Bluekit asked, appearing behind me. "No, I'm just tired." I lied. I curled up in my nest when Bluekit shook me. "What?" I asked. "Look outside!" Bluekit hissed. tell me what you see." I stood up and padded outside. "Silverkit and Leafkit are playing a game" I stated, wondering what was going to happen. Bluekit strode ove to them, me following a little bit behind. "What are you doing Leafkit?" she asked, looking at them both. Leafkit looked past her, right at me. "Join us Whitekit!" she purred, cocking er head. "You always cock your head Leafkit. Is it because your brain's so small it might fall out?" "How would you know Bluekit, seeing as you don't have one?" Silverkit growled. Bluekit strode away. "Come on Whitekit!" I looked at Leafkit and Silverkit. Then I looked at Bluekit. I saw Bluekit's temper and rudeness, and I saw Leafkit and Silverkit looking at me kindly. But, Bluekit was my friend. I bounded over to Bluekit, apologized for being late, and grabbed her a peice of prey. TBC Chapter 3-Leafkit I stared after Whitekit. "Why won't she hang out with us?" I asked, looking at Silverkit. "Becuase of me probably" Silverkit sighed, looking at her deformed leg. "But we're better then Bluekit!" I argued, unwiilling to give up. "We're better, but Bluekit's prettier" Silverkit growled. We continued our game but it seemed half-hearted and weak. I gave up and slumped on the ground. Silverkit sat down beside her and flicked the Mossball across the clearing. I gulped as it hit a warrior in the back of the head. The wariors turned. I jerked back when I saw that is wasn't a warrior, it was the medicine cat. Silverkit rolled her eyes. I stared at her, shocked that she wasn't scared. Clawfur was terrifying. One of his ears was gone, torn away when he was attacked by a fox. He was terrifying and now he was walking write to them. "Did you throw that?" he growled, glaring at them. His gaze darkened as he saw Silverkit. "Well, the freak is here." he snarled, glaring at my friend. "Hey! She's not a freak!" I snapped, my green eyes blazing. Clawfur looked surprised, but recovered quickly. "I expected better out of you Leafkit." he snarled. I puffed out my fur and hissed, "I didn't ask for your opinion." Clawfur growled, but stalked away. Silverkit breathed a sigh of relief, and I purred. Silverkit smiled mischeviously and flicked her tail, pointing to Bluekit and Whitekit. Category:Silver's Fanfictions Category:Stories Rated Moderate